


Winteriron Christmas Prompt

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Will add taggs later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: A small thing where I'll put every Winteriron piece about Christmas. Mostly prompt and short things (ok, for now there's only one thing but... I'll do more in the future?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this piece back in Christmas 2016 but never got the chance (bravery) to post it when it was still the time. But right now I'm feeling brave and I'm posting what I have to. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> English isn't my first language and I'm still learning, I know it's not perfect and I still have a lot to learn but practice help, doesn't it?
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the name of feelingsinwinter.

It has been Clint who pointed it to everyone. Of course it was him.

“Hey, look, mistletoe,” and he looked smug, catching his friends in this easy joke.

Upon them, the mistletoe hang innocently, the sharp edges of the green leaves making a contrast with the deep red of its little berries.

The whole place had been decorated with that shit, covered in glitter and Christmas decorations. It was like a fucking damn rom-com movie. And if it wasn't for Clint, his eyesight and the fucking mistletoe dangling above Bucky and him, Tony would be entirely fine with it. But the thing is, Bucky and him had been in a secret relationship for a month now. Emphasis on 'secret'. He couldn't say which one of them was the one who made it like this, maybe him or maybe Bucky. It was hard to say. Doesn't even matter. Because right now, the fucking green and red thing was like a sharp reminder that the whole thing was sealed behind closed doors. If it was shame, fear or insecurity written on them, Tony couldn't say. All he knew was that he had kissed Wanda and Thor in the last few days without hesitation, laughing about it like the joke it was. Easy. This, however, wasn't.

Bucky and him shared a glance, the little thing, not heavier than a flower, hanging like a dead weight between them. In their bedroom, not matter if it was Bucky's or Tony's, it was easy to read in those stormy eyes.

Contrary to popular belief, Bucky was full of emotions, sometimes couldn't say or do anything without it showing brightly, leading him to hide or just remain silent and unmoving. To keep it hidden. Because, just like Tony, he feel as if those feelings were about to burst out of him with how greater than him they felt.

But now? Now they were like a placid lake, with great depths but indecipherable. Sending back is own. Somewhere, someone broke something. Or maybe it was just his heart shattering inside his chest. He knew Bucky liked him, somehow. Probably. But that distance between them until they were alone, the weight of this secret between them, it suddenly gets heavier than ever. Almost like when he was left alone with his thoughts and nothing to redirect his mind on.

“No. Nope. Not doing this,” he heard himself say, his voice hoarse.

He turned his heels and directed himself toward the exit, ready to go loose himself on whatever project he could find to bury in, but a firm grip on his wrist made him stop mid-motion. Before he knew it, he was pressed against Bucky's chest, his lips on his. The hold on his wrist lessened a bit, gentle fingers running on his arm to come cupping his jaw, the other hand resting on his hip, a thumb right under the hem of his shirt, rubbing soothing circle on his skin.

He whimpered, opening his mouth when the teeth started to nibble on his lower lips, asking for permission. The first touch of Bucky's tongue made him forget the presence of the team watching them, erasing the pain and the distress from earlier, filling the void left behind with the feeling of being whole again.

The low, comforting kiss morphed into a dirty one, Bucky swallowing his moan with a happy rumble. The bastard was smiling against his lips. Tony bit him in retaliation, now very much aware of the dead silence surrounding them.

Breaking the kiss, he turned his head toward a gaping Clint, Steve looking at them like someone had kicked his puppy, Natasha as if she was trying to resolve a puzzle and on the right path to resolve it, a very calm, very smiling Bruce and a very much happy Thor. Tony cleared his throat while Bucky was nipping at the skin just over his pulse.

“I guess it's a way of announcing it to you...” And now the fucker's tongue was making an appearance between scraps of teeth. “Aw... Oh that's nice. That's very nice... Bucky... Buck-Oh dammit.”

Grabbing Bucky by the hand and dragging him out of the kitchen, their bedroom for destination, Tony tried to ignore the smug bastard or the gagging noises – certainly Clint – to shoot over his shoulder:

“Deal with it.”


End file.
